


Can you love another?

by TheAvianDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Basically, But Keith is there to pick up the pieces, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lance is compleatly and utterly broken after Allura dies, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvianDragon/pseuds/TheAvianDragon
Summary: “If Allura was to come back – would you… you know…” It’s a simple question, one that always often followed by awkward laughs and never followed up with‘be happy that she’s safe’.“Leave Keith to be with her again?” Lance finishes, completely unamused. It’s always the same question and he’s heard it a million times over. Even so, he’s never met someone who’s finished the question, they always treat it as if it’s something they shouldn’t be asking him – which it is.“Yeah, that.” They say, avoiding eye-contact as they stare down at the ground. It’s the same scenario every time. It’s the worst kind of deja vu, after all, he’s been through his conversation so many times, with so many strangers. Usually bratty teenagers.----A quick drabble set after season 8. Mostly about Lance reflecting on his feelings and what's changed since Allura left his life.





	Can you love another?

**Author's Note:**

> So! Season 8 killed me.  
> I miss Allura already and I only finished the season like 6 hours ago.  
> It's been an honour flying with you all.

“If Allura was to come back – would you… you know…” It’s a simple question, one that always often followed by awkward laughs and never followed up with _‘be happy that she’s safe’._

“Leave Keith to be with her again?” Lance finishes, completely unamused. It’s always the same question and he’s heard it a million times over. Even so, he’s never met someone who’s finished the question, they always treat it as if it’s something they shouldn’t be asking him – which it is.

“Yeah, that.” They say, avoiding eye-contact as they stare down at the ground. It’s the same scenario every time. It’s the worst kind of deja vu, after all, he’s been through his conversation so many times, with so many strangers. Usually bratty teenagers.

His answer is always the same. “No.” He says, glaring down the person in front of him. His answer always spawns more questions. He’s begun to wonder why he even dignifies the question with an answer anymore.

They always ask, “Does that mean you love Keith more?” or “Did you really love Allura?” or even “Are you sure you wouldn’t go back to her?” As if his own word isn’t enough.

Allura is a sensitive topic for Lance – the whole team even – it’s the entire reason that no one could even say her name around him for months, not unless they were ready for him to burst into tears. He loves her, he always will.

Allura was and will always be his first love. The best way he can describe it all was an inferno. It was fast and all-consuming, burning hotter with each second, until he found himself completely engulfed in the flames of his own creation, blinded by the burning light. For the longest time, she was like the sun. The warming light that kept the universe – his universe – at peace. When her light dwindled, everything was thrown into chaos.

He was blinded yet again. This time not through passion or love, but despair. Even if the super-nova of the sun imploding was beautiful and awe-inspiring, all it left was a black hole where his sun had once shone. _What will I do without her? Will I ever really be happy again?_

Even through everything, the raging inferno inside of Lance only grew and grew. The once blissful, welcomed sensation of warmth and light began the burn his skin and destroy everything it touched. No matter how much he screamed for it to stop, it wouldn’t. Without Allura there, it was going to grow and grow until it destroyed him.

Then, somehow through the chaos. Through the blistering heat and numbing cold waves, something – someone – found him. Keith.

Through everything, Keith stayed at his side. At first as a teammate and friend. Someone who he would rely on and occasionally – well, often – a shoulder to cry on. Keith wasn’t interested in him and he wasn’t interested in Keith, not in that regard at least. All Keith wanted to do was support his friend through one of the darkest parts of his life.

Maybe that’s why feelings developed? Lance isn’t sure. All that he knows is that they did. It wasn’t like with Allura, where in the blink of an eye he fell head over heels. With Keith, it was slow and unintentional. Something that neither of them had noticed until they were in too deep to back away.

So, no.

He didn’t love Allura more than he loves Keith.

But he doesn’t love Keith more than he loved Allura.

He loves them both in entirely different ways because of entirely different circumstances.

Allura is a part of his past – a part of the man he is today – and he’ll always love her for that. When she died, the grieved for months. But, he eventually learned to heal and move on. She’d want that for him, that he’s sure of.

Keith, however, is his future. Keith is his new flame, an inferno that glows just as bright, kindling that past flames of passion that will always burn. He’s not a replacement for Allura and he never could be. That’s not what Lance wants from him.

To Lance, Keith is something new and familiar all at the same time. Someone who knows exactly what he’s been through and will never try to erase his past. Keith is -- both figuratively and literally – someone who’ll offer a hand and guide them towards their future. To remembering and cherish their shared past, even as they leave it behind.

That’s why he always gives the same answer.

Because he loves Allura and she’ll always be precious to him.

But, he also loves Keith. Not as a rebound and not to fill the void that Allura left. But as someone who he honest to god loves. Deep down, he knows that Allura’s happy for him. Just as he would in her position.

Allura wouldn’t want him to set aside the happiness he’s worked so hard to find, just so they could be together once again. Lance wouldn’t – no, doesn’t -- want that either.

So, no. Lance wouldn’t leave Keith for Allura if he was given the opportunity. That’s his answer and it’ll never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [My Tumblr](https://theaviandragon.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow me elsewhere. I write a bunch of other stuff over on there, so check it out if you're intrested!


End file.
